DucktheGWREngineFan9's Take Along Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) Remake.
Here is DucktheGWREngineFan9's Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) Remake. Characters *Thomas *Tired Thomas (Talking Thomas and Percy Hard At Work) *Eyes Shut Thomas (Working Hard Expression) *Surprised Thomas (Thomas and the Special Letter) *Emily *Casey Jr *Casey Jr's Yellow Coach *Casey Jr's Blue Coach *Casey Jr's Orange Baggage Car *Casey Jr's Green Coach *Casey Jr's Red Caboose *Edward *Foolish Freight Cars *Cabooses *Percy *Toots *A Light Red Coach *A Green Coach *Two Dark Red Coaches *Oliver *Toad *Emily's Green and Yellow Coaches *Johnny *Johnny's Mailcar *Johnny's Flatcar *Johnny's Acorn Car *Johnny's Caboose *Tillie *Tillie's Birthday Train Cars Transcript *Narrator: It was a splendid day on the Island of Sodor. (Thomas chuffs along his branchline, hauling Annie and Clarabel, passing Casey Jr, hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose, and arrives at Knapford station to meet Emily) Thomas was taking Annie and Clarabel back to the yards. A new engine had arrived and he wanted to say hello. The engine was beautiful with shiny paintwork and a gleaming brass dome. *Sir Topham Hatt: Thomas, meet Emily. *Thomas: Hello. *Emily: Hello to you. *Sir Topham Hatt: Emily, collect your coaches. You and your driver must learn the line. *Emily: Yes, sir. (Emily puffs away) *Narrator: She answered. Thomas was impressed. Later, the only coaches Emily's driver could find were Annie and Clarabel. (Emily arrives at the coachyard, only to find Thomas's two coaches) *Emily's Driver: These aren't your sort of coaches. *Narrator: He said. *Emily's Driver: But I suppose they'll do. *Narrator: Annie and Clarabel felt insulted. *Clarabel: How dare he say we'll do. *Narrator: Clarabel whispered. Emily puffed carefully along the track. (Emily, now coupled to Thomas's seven coaches, sets off) *Annie and Clarabel: How dare he say we'll do, how dare he say we'll do. *Narrator: Grumbled the coaches. Thomas saw Emily coming down the line, pulling Annie and Clarabel. (Thomas goes by, hauling seven freight cars, and a caboose, surprised, to see Emily, hauling his two coaches) *Emily: Hello, Thomas. *Narrator: Emily called. But Thomas was cross. *Thomas: Those are my coaches. Give them back! *Narrator: But Emily didn't hear Thomas as she went on her way. Then, Edward passed and Percy. (Edward passes by, hauling three coaches, until Percy goes by, hauling three mail cars, and a caboose) When Emily whistled hello, the engines didn't whistle back. Emily couldn't understand why they were so unfriendly. She was upset. Later, Sir Topham Hatt spoke to Thomas. (Thomas is at a station where Toots goes by, hauling four passenger cars like a light red coach, a green coach, and two dark red coaches) *Sir Topham Hatt: I want you to go to the docks to pick up new coaches. *Thomas: (surprised) New coaches? But sir. *Sir Topham Hatt: Really useful engines don't argue. *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. Thomas didn't want new coaches, he wanted Annie and Clarabel back. (Thomas sighs and puffs away) When Oliver saw Emily return to the yards, he was surprised. *Oliver: Those are Thomas' coaches. *Emily: So that's why he looked cross. *Narrator: Exclaimed Emily. *Emily: I'll go and apologize. *Thomas: Don't want new coaches, don't want new coaches. (Thomas, having picked up two new coaches, puffs onward down the line) *Narrator: Chuffed Thomas. Later, Emily was still looking for Thomas when a signalman flagged her down. *Signalman: Oliver hasn't cleared his signalbox. *Narrator: He told Emily's driver. *Signalman: Please, go and see what's wrong. (Emily arrives and sees Oliver, who, while shunting nine freight cars, and Toad, is stuck on the main line) *Narrator: Emily could see that Oliver had broken down on the crossing. Then, Emily heard Thomas' whistle. *(Thomas' whistle tooting as he approaches Oliver, while hauling seven freight cars and a caboose with the two new coaches coupled up behind) *Narrator: Thomas could see Oliver. He knew he could never stop in time. *Oliver: Ooooooooooooooh! *Narrator: Emily charged towards Oliver and with a huge effort, pushed him across the tracks, just in time. (Emily couples up to Oliver and pushes him and the cars and Toad along the tracks before Thomas, the freight cars, caboose, and two new coaches, would have hit them) *Oliver: Thanks. *Emily: I did it. *Narrator: Later, Sir Topham Hatt praised Emily. *Sir Topham Hatt: Well done, you were a very brave engine. *Oliver: The bravest. *Narrator: Chuffed Oliver. *Sir Topham Hatt: It gives me great pleasure to present you with two new coaches. *Emily: Thank you, sir. *Narrator: Replied Emily. *Emily: I'm sorry I took Annie and Clarabel. *Thomas: And I'm sorry I was so cross. *Narrator: Replied Thomas. (as Johnny goes by, hauling his mailcar, flatcar, acorn car, and caboose) *Emily: Friends? *Thomas: Friends. (Emily, now coupled to her two new coaches, goes past by Tillie, who is hauling her Birthday Train cars) *Narrator: Emily loves her coaches and being part of Sir Topham Hatt's railway. Trivia (The Main Episode: Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US)) *Emily's New Coaches will be told by Michael Angelis for the US. *Shots 1, 2, 4, 7, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, and 15 will film Thomas hauling Annie and Clarabel, and since Shot 2 will film Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel, passing Casey Jr hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose, Shot 4 will film Thomas pulling into Knapford station to meet Emily and falling in love with her. *Shot 3 will film Emily standing and Shot 4 will film Emily smiling. *Shot 5 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking to Thomas. *Shot 6 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking to Emily. *Shot 7 will film Thomas talking. *Shot 8 will film Emily talking. *Shot 9 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 10 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking to Emily. *Shots 11 and 12 will film Emily closing her eyes and blowing her whistle. *Shots 13 will film Emily puffing away. *Shot 16 will film Emily backing into the yards, only to meet Annie and Clarabel. *Shots 17 and 18 will film Emily's driver talking to Annie and Clarabel and to Emily. *Shot 19 will film Annie and Clarabel looking stunned. *Shot 20 will film Annie talking. *Shots 21 and 22 will film Emily pulling Annie and Clarabel. *Shot 23 will film Clarabel talking. *Shots 24 will film Emily pulling Annie and Clarabel. *Shot 25 will film a happy Thomas puffing along and hauling seven freight cars and a caboose. *Shot 26 will film an eyes shut Thomas puffing along and hauling seven freight cars and a caboose. *Shot 27 will film a surprised Thomas puffing along and hauling seven freight cars and a caboose. *Shot 28 will film a surprised Thomas puffing along, hauling seven freight cars and a caboose, and passing Emily pulling Annie and Clarabel. *Shot 29 will film Emily talking. *Shot 30 will film Emily puffing along with Annie and Clarabel. *Shot 31 will film a tired Thomas puffing along and hauling seven freight cars and a caboose. *Shot 32 will film a tired Thomas talking. *Shot 33 will film Emily puffing onward with Annie and Clarabel. *Shots 34 and 35 will film Emily puffing along with Annie and Clarabel, passing Edward hauling three coaches, and passing Percy hauling three mail cars and a caboose. *Shots 36, 37, 38, and 39 will film Emily looking nervous, sad, and worried and puffing onward, hauling Annie and Clarabel. *Shot 40 will film a tired Thomas standing at Abbey station and will also film Toots hauling a light red coach, a green coach, and two dark red coaches. *Shot 41 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking to Thomas. *Shot 42 will film an eyes shut Thomas. *Shot 43 will film a surprised Thomas talking. *Shot 44 will film a tired Thomas talking. *Shot 45 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 46 will film a tired Thomas puffing away. *Shot 47 will film Emily shunting Annie and Clarabel. *Shot 48 will film a cross Oliver talking. *Shot 49 will film a sad Emily talking. *Shot 50 will film Emily puffing away. *Shot 51 will film a tired Thomas puffing along and pulling two new green and yellow coaches. *Shot 52 will film a tired Thomas puffing through, taking two new green and yellow coaches. *Shot 53 will film Emily coming down to a signalman. *Shot 54 will film the signalman talking to Emily. *Shot 55 will film Emily annoyed. *Shot 56 will film Emily surprised. *Shot 57 will film Emily worried. *Shot 58 will film Emily puffing away. *Shot 59 will film Emily arriving and seeing something wrong. *Shot 60 will film Oliver, seven freight cars, and a caboose stuck on the crossing. *Shot 61 will film Oliver sighing and staying on the level crossing. *Shot 62 will film Thomas's whistle blowing. *Shot 63 will film Emily looking surprised at Oliver. *Shot 64 will film Emily looking surprised while blinking. *Shot 65 will film Emily looking surprised at Thomas. *Shot 66 will film a tired Thomas puffing along with the new green and yellow coaches. *Shot 67 will film a tired Thomas and the new green and yellow coaches approaching. *Shot 68 will film a tired Thomas and the new green and yellow coaches coming. *Shot 69 will film a shocked Oliver talking. *Shot 70 will film Emily charging upward. *Shot 71 will film Emily bumping into Oliver. *Shot 72 will film an eyes shut Thomas. *Shot 73 will film a surprised Thomas. *Shot 74 will film Thomas's whistle blowing. *Shot 75 will film Emily pushing Oliver, the freight cars, and Toad out of the way. *Shot 76 will film Oliver looking scared. *Shot 77 will film Emily looking annoyed. *Shot 78 will film Emily shutting her eyes. *Shot 79 will film a surprised Thomas holding a sign saying 'Yikes!' *Shot 80 will film an eyes shut Thomas covering his face. *Shot 81 will film an eyes shut Thomas waiting for the crash. *Shot 82 will film a tired Thomas puffing past with the two green and yellow coaches. *Shot 83 will film Oliver sighing with relief. *Shot 84 will film Emily looking pleased. *Shot 85 will film Emily approaching. *Shot 86 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 87 will film Emily looking happy. *Shot 88 will film Oliver talking. *Shot 89 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 90 will film two green and yellow coaches. *Shot 91 will film Emily talking. *Shot 92 will film Thomas talking and taking out a small case and opening it to reveal a diamond ring and will also film Johnny going past, hauling his mail car, flatcar, acorn car, and caboose. *Shot 93 will film Emily talking. *Shot 94 will film Thomas talking and putting the diamond ring on Emily's finger. *Shot 95 will film Tillie pulling her birthday train through Wellsworth station and will also film Emily pulling her two new green and yellow coaches. *The special guests will be Casey Jr, his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, red caboose, Toots, Johnny, his mail car, flatcar, acorn car, caboose, Tillie, and her birthday train. Category:DucktheGWREngineFan9